


Beauty and the Beastie

by sweetcarolanne



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Drunk Sex, F/M, Female Character In Command, Humor, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Tentacles, mythological creature in human form
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:06:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetcarolanne/pseuds/sweetcarolanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Kraken has been hiding a secret – a secret human form, that is, and has aroused desires in Jack that he never knew he had… and can help him get what he wants in more ways than one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beauty and the Beastie

**Author's Note:**

> This is AU, probably. Contains a bit of silliness... as well as tentacle sex, and well, still more sex with a tiny bit of plot I suppose… Written for tentacle_fest, inspired by the prompt “Someone goes swimming, and finds out that tentacle monsters do exist, but that they usually aren't out to kill or destroy; they're usually more horny than anything else.” And though it’s officially a hermaphrodite, I usually tend to write the Kraken as a girl (since among giant cephalopods in real life, the really big ‘uns tend to be the girls!!!)
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing, don’t sue, etc. etc.

Jack Sparrow must have got even more drunk than usual that night, for the rum was definitely gone and he had found himself, to his horror and amazement, floating stark naked in the ocean beneath a full moon. Giving himself a violent shake, he tried to compose himself enough to swim back to the Black Pearl before any of the crew noticed that their Captain was no longer aboard. But as he began to strike out for the ship, he felt something coil around his waist and pull him close with a grip of incredible strength, despite the pliable softness it betrayed when it encircled his bare, wet flesh.

With a roar of shock, fear and anger, Jack fought to free himself from whatever eldritch fiend had him in its clutches. But the unseen monster held him fast, caressing him with many submerged limbs and making him gasp with sudden, unexpected pleasure. And Jack’s struggles ceased altogether when the sea-being reared out of the water to press ardent lips upon his own stunned ones, for the first time affording him an unobstructed view of it. Of her.

Despite himself, Jack was becoming rapidly aroused at what he saw.

She had a face and form of indescribably haunting beauty, the kind of loveliness thought only to exist in legends and sailors’ dreams. Soft, warm skin of golden brown, and huge dark eyes framed by long fluttering lashes. Dark hair that flowed around her like strands of seaweed on the waves. Slender but strong arms that embraced him, and long legs that wrapped themselves around him and gently forced his hips closer to hers. And then there were those tentacles – those numerous exquisite little feelers that writhed all over his nakedness so deliciously, tiny suckers kissing and exploring every inch of him until he moaned aloud and eagerly let one of the luscious tentacles guide his swollen cock inside her. As yet another lithe and wondrous tendril snaked around to slide into his own depths, he trembled with unspeakable agony and delight.

It was the touch of the tentacles that gave him knowledge of who she truly was. Those tentacles that were so sensual and alluring now had once been mighty enough to destroy ships larger than his beloved Black Pearl.

He was not surprised at the revelation of her sex – only a she-creature, in his view, could have been so ruthless in her former pursuit of him. How this was possible – how she still existed, still lived and breathed, and how she was able to appear to him in this guise, he could not understand. Yet it was unmistakably her. She had devoured him once before, just as intimately, but not as blissfully, as she did now. And strangely, he no longer felt any terror, but ached for her every bit as much as she wanted him.

“Hello, pretty beastie,” Jack murmured as her mouth claimed his with passion once again.

Awakening hours later in his cabin, Jack thought at first that he must have been dreaming. He had no memory of making his way back to the Pearl… but the delicate pressure of small suckers on his nipples and the warmth of his new lover’s body pressed against his own revealed that this was no dream. The Lady Kraken lay beside him, her charms all offered to his gaze, nude but for the strings of pearls and rarest jewels that adorned her hair, her neck and wrists, treasures she had reclaimed from beneath the sea. She had promised to bring her pirate captain more of such riches, but those could wait for now. For she was the real treasure – this beauty freed from a terrible curse by the death of the beast she had once been. It may have been loyalty to Davy Jones that inspired her to strive for life again, but it was not Jones she had sought out in the end. It was he, Captain Jack Sparrow, who she had come to crave – and why would she not want him more than any man alive? He was the only one who had survived her, who she could never defeat, although he would now gladly surrender to what she had become.

Dimly Jack recalled once telling another lady – though it never would have worked out with that one, he idly thought – that, as the captain of a ship, he could perform a marriage right there, and right then. Perhaps, he mused, he should propose the same to his beloved Kraken. There was nothing he wanted more than for her to be as much his as he was already hers; not only did she give him more pleasure than any lover he had ever lain with, but she could still wreck the ships of his enemies should he require it, and easily get rid of Cutler Beckett for him. She was bound to want vengeance, after all, and something substantial to consume should there be a wedding night… 

Oh, bugger, Jack thought to himself. Old fish-face Davy won’t like the idea of a wedding now, will he? It’s like I’ve gone and deflowered his virgin daughter or some such thing – and if there is a marriage, will Miss Beastie here decide she wants to SPAWN??? The horror!

These were worrying thoughts indeed, but then Jack felt the tentacles of his love move over him again, their tips brushing delicately between his thighs, and he forgot them all in an instant. For a little while, at least.

Kissing her breasts and breathing fast as he fondled every tentacle he could reach, Jack began to harden as he remembered how those lovely little limbs had so skilfully plundered his arse out there in the water, slick and tantalising against that spot inside him, making him shiver and moan and yield body and soul to her boundless lust, begging shamelessly for more. He knew then that he could never get enough of the pleasures they shared, and the memory made him burn with longing to fill her in the same way she had filled him.

She willingly turned over for him when he whispered his heated desires to her, and uttered a soft cry as he pulled her cheeks apart and stretched the small, tight hole between them with oiled fingers. Mounting her from behind, he thrust his cock deep and hard within her, bringing one of her beautiful tentacles to his mouth and licking and sucking it, losing himself in both his ecstasy and hers.

For the moment, Jack Sparrow didn’t give a damn about Davy Jones, or Cutler Beckett, or the possibility of an ocean full of Kraken babies. Or even about the rum being gone.


End file.
